


Our Miraculous Lives

by YukikoFlame06



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bit of everything, F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mix of stories, One Shot, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Romance, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Two Shot, requests open, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukikoFlame06/pseuds/YukikoFlame06
Summary: A series of (fluff/soft smut) one shots/two shots centered around the love square! Some Alya x Nino one shots shall also be included. Requests are open!Marichat, Ladrien, Adrienette, Ladynoir
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics





	1. I can be your Family

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette loves the quiet night air, but when a certain black cat lands on her balcony, she learns that this playboy flirt is actually hiding more than what meets the eye...

The cold night air kissed her cheeks causing them to turn a soft shade of pink. Her arms rested against the icy railing of her balcony as she closed her eyes and leaned forward, inhaling softly. She did not mind the cold bite that nipped her skin in her polka dot singlet and pink booty shorts, in fact, it calmed her.

It was nights like this Marinette loved; no akumas, no patrols, no homework. Just her being held in the embrace of the quiet night. 

Marinette reached for her hair, slowly undoing her pigtails to let it fall just below her shoulder blades. The tension held at the back of her head slowly faded and she began to run her hands through her hair. 

She opened her eyes a little to stare at the dark blanket of sky sprinkled by the shimmers of the stars, a full moon drowning Marinette in its radiance. 

This warming feeling caused her thoughts to dance until one came to the forefront of her mind.

Adrien

His sweet smile, his cute laugh and soft voice all flooded her thoughts.

She would do anything for him, he deserved so much more than what his Father gave him.

She just couldn’t find the words to tell him how much she cares about him.

The sound of footsteps snapped her out of her trance as she glanced around, hairs on the back of her neck spiking. 

She forced herself to calm down as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the footsteps again and she realised they sounded oddly familiar.

“Chat Noir?”

She spun around to find that Chat Noir was standing on the roof of her house looking down at her fondly.

“Sorry princess, did I startle you?”

He hopped down from where he was standing and scrambled on all fours across the railing to be beside her before swinging his legs over the edge to sit comfortably. 

“Not at all, I thought it would be you. Who else would be standing on the roof of my house at nearly…”?

Marinette checked her phone that was in the pocket of her shorts.

“1am.”

She confirmed with a slight nod of her head before redirecting her attention to the super hero sitting on her railing. 

His green eyes stared at the sky in a trance as Marinette once was, but she noticed something was off.

Chat Noirs shoulders were slumped forward, his ears and tail pointed downwards and a broken smile adorned his face.

It made her sick to see her best friend like this.

“Chat Noir… what’s wrong?”

He closed his eyes and released a sigh before he turned to face her, his ears and tail now poking upwards as he leaned towards Marinette’s face, a smirk appearing on his lips.

“Naw is my little princess worried about me? I thought I was the knight in shining armour here?”

Marinette gazed into Chats eyes before softly whispering, 

“Knights deserved to be saved to”

Watching as his eyes widened, Marinette took the opportunity to bring her index finger to his nose before lightly pushing his face back.

“Now really Chat, are you okay?”

He bit his lip briefly as his eyes darted, not sure where he should look, before resolving to swallow his pride and stare Marinette in her memorising blue bell eyes.

“Its…home. Home life isn’t the greatest, I guess. I- I can’t really say a lot but I just feel trapped. My mother is gone, and my father doesn’t even feel like a father. I feel like a prisoner doing what he tells me to do because he rarely listens to what I want to do. I can never hang out with my friends and I just feel like I can’t really live my life as a teenager you know? He is so distant and cold and I just feel… well, alone…”

Tears threatened to fall from Chat’s face and Marinette could feel her own beginning to form. 

Marinette swallowed the approaching lump in her throat, 

“Why… why did you never tell Ladybug?”

A stifled laugh escaped his lips as he glanced over his shoulder,

“I wouldn’t want to trouble M’lady with those things. She has her mind focused on Paris and besides, she probably wouldn’t want to know too much about who I am under the mask because of my identity and everything.”

Marinette grabbed either side of Chat’s face forcing him to look at her.

“You two are partners. She would want to help you with anything you mean so much to her. Ah! Well, I can tell you mean so much to her. You mean a lot to me to Chat, so I want to help you as much as I can as well, when Ladybug can’t.”

Chats tears spilled from the corner of his eyes as he pressed his face into one of Marinette’s palms. 

“You truly are amazing Marinette…” Chat whispered before he collapsed to his knees in a pure heartbroken sob.

Marinette was shaking, she had never seen Chat so broken before. Her tears fell down her cheeks in the same pattern as Chats as she knelt to her knees.

“My poor kitty… its okay, you have me. I can be your family.”

I can be your family...

Chat wrapped his arms around Marinette’s waist as she ran her fingers through his hair, bringing his head to rest on her chest, his tears absorbing into her singlet.

He was mumbling incoherent words into her chest that she couldn’t catch but she didn’t mind. He needed someone desperately, she never knew how much her kitty was struggling. 

Marinette gazed into her room through the trap door to see Tikki asleep in her cute little pink bed she made for her that was positioned conveniently behind her diary box. 

An idea popped into her mind. She cupped Chats face and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before grabbing his hands and pulling him up to stand.

“Come inside, its too cold out here for a superhero.”

Chat nodded obediently, his emotions running wild from his breakdown and the unexpected kiss Marinette placed on his head.

He sat cross-legged on Marinettes little couch in the corner of her room as he watched her grab some dishes on the corner of her table before heading down to the kitchen to grab some food for them both. 

Chat took this opportunity to take in more of Marinettes room, he had been in her room several times before, both as Adrien and Chat, but he has never been left alone in her room. 

He noticed the mess of sketch books scattered across her desk, the pile of fabrics beside her bed, pins poked into her mannequin but most importantly, snippets of Adrien from different magazines plastered around her room.

Chat moved to the design books and flicked through them, each design as unique as the last, she really was very talented.

He heard Marinettes trap door open as she appeared with two hot chocolates in one hand and a plate of croissants in the other. Chat noticed her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she frowned in concentration and made a mental note of how adorable Marinette was when concentrating. 

He bounded over to her, taking the hot chocolates from her grasp so she didn’t spill them as she tried to ascend the stairs. A small smile made its way to her lips as she thanked him, placing the croissants down on her desk before stretching.

“I know you like croissants so I found the most fresh ones in the bakery for you. I even got you some extras for you to take ho-”

Marinette opened her eyes from her stretch to see Chat trying to shove two croissants into his mouth aggressively causing her to burst out into a fit of laughter. He threw her a cheeky grin before swallowing what he had left.

“You know me too well purrrincess!”

He took a sip of his hot chocolate before curiosity got the better of him.

“Say Marinette, what’s with all the photo clippings of Adrien Agreste?”

He knew it was because she loved fashion, but he couldn’t help but tease her a little to lift his spirits.

Chat watched as Marinette smiled softly, staring at the magazine clippings, her frail fingers tapping her hot chocolate mug.

“Adrien is my friend in my class who does modelling. Half the reason I have these is to inspire me for my designs but also…”

She brought her eyes to her hot chocolate and took another sip.

“I have been in love with him since the day we met.”

Chat froze, half a croissant hanging out of his mouth as his eyes slowly widened. 

Marinette was in love with him.

Marinette was in love with his civilian self.

This amazing girl that offered to be his family, this amazing girl that cradles him in her arms at early hours in the morning to comfort him. 

This amazing girl was in love with him and he never even knew. 

He swallowed his croissant before hesitantly beginning,

“Have you… have you told him?”

Marinette suppressed a laugh and looked Chat in the eyes,

“No, but I’m pretty sure every one but him knows. One day I will though… you know that they say! 724 times a charm!”

724 times.

Chat could not believe his ears. The cogs in his brain were on overdrive, overflowing with realisation. 

Chat was lost in a daze until he felt a hand grasp his.

“You know…” Marinette began, squeezing his hand slightly.

“Adrien kind of reminds me of you.”

Chat’s heart was beating out of his chest. Whether it was because of Marinettes unknowing confession or because she was onto his identity he didn’t know.

All he knew was that he did not want her to let go of his hand.

“H-How so princess?”

She sat back and unpinned a clipping from her wall, skimming the paper with her fingers.

“He doesn’t have a very good home life either… His father is too controlling and distant and makes his assistants take care of his own son. Adrien never gets to hang out with us but he smiles and says its okay but really… that look in his eyes… you can tell he isn’t okay.”

Chat squeezed his thighs with his hands as he tried to supress the overflow of emotions that hit him like a truck as Marinette continued. 

“He has fencing lessons, piano lessons, Chinese lessons and photo shoots all the time! That is too much for a poor teenager. The only social time he gets is at school but before that he was home schooled! I don’t know how a father could ever do that to his own son. Especially after his Mother went missing.”

He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t hold it in. His tears streamed down his face at rapid pace as he struggled to breath through his blocked airway.

“He deserves so much more than what he is given. He is kind and caring to everyone and always puts others before himself. He acts strong through the pain his father puts on him, really he is the strongest person I know. I just… I just wish I could find the words to tell him how amazing and strong he is and that I will always be there for him but I just struggle constructing a normal sentence around him.”

Chat was about to burst. His whole body was shaking and his eyes were sore from the constant tears. He couldn’t believe how much Marinette had noticed about him.

How much she cared about him.

Marinette took a final sip of her hot chocolate before sighing.

“Honestly Chat, I would do anything for him. I just want him to experience the happiness he deserves.”

Marinette finally glanced over to see Chat overwhelmed with emotions, shaking down to his core and his hair standing on end. 

Her eyes widened but she composed herself and stood up, making her way over to her bed.

Confused but intrigued, Chat noir followed her movements.

She laid down and opened her arms,

“Come here Kitty”

He didn’t have to be told twice.

Chat launched himself into Marinettes arms and buried his face into her chest once more. He could feel the wet spot on her shirt caused by his tears from earlier and refreshed the area with new sobs.

Marinette shooshed softly, moving her hands to pat Chat noirs head gently. His tail snuck around Marinette’s waist pulling her closer to him, desperate to never let go.

“I’m sorry if I said too much and brought back bad memories Chat, but you are here with me now…”

A quiet purr fell from his lips as he nuzzled closer to her.

“You are not alone, you are safe with me.”

Safe… She was right.

He had never felt more safe and content right now in Marinettes arm than he did in ages. Not since his Mother disappeared.

“Hey Mari?”

Marinette paused stroking his head to look down at him as he looked up to gaze into his eyes.

“Did you mean what you said? That you would be my family?”

Marinette cupped the side of his face and placed a loving kiss to his temple.

“Yes, there is always a place in my home and heart for you, always. Now, get some sleep. You can leave in the morning.”

She yawned as she returned to stroking his golden locks. The rhythm of her strokes slowing the closer her mind wondered to sleep.

Chat breathed in Marinette’s intoxicating scent, luring him closer and closer to sleep.

He whispered ever so softly into her neck, 

“Adrien is a fool for not seeing how amazing you are.”

An effortless chuckle fell from her lips as she finally drifted off to wonderland.

“Silly kitty...”


	2. Nap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette falls asleep yet again in class and Adrien is left to wake her up :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This will only be a small fluff chapter to get me back into it but next chapter will be much longer! I am working on it already ;) Please enjoy this short!

This wasn’t her first rodeo. After all her late nights of either patrolling or designing some of her upcoming creations she always manages to sleep in and be at least 5 minutes late for her first lesson.

Her substitute teacher didn’t make it any easier. Miss Bustier being away on maternity leave has made her late escapades to class not as easy going as she would have hoped. Her substitute teacher, as a result, has made Marinette sit at the very back of class every time she is late as a punishment. 

And so, Marinette is sitting up the back of class, alone, away from Alya, Nino and Adrien. However it isn’t all bad, it is quite refreshing having some peace and quiet without Alya chatting in her ear or having Adrien directly in front of her as a distraction. She paused from her work momentarily to look out into the clear sky. There wasn’t a cloud in sight and yet it was still a fairly cold day. Marinette positioned herself so the sun shone down on her face, providing her with a comforting warmth that filled her body. She inhaled the sweet scent of the morning breeze slowly before exhaling, her eyes fluttering closed.

As the bell signalled for class to end, everyone filtered out of the room, with Alya, Marinette, Nino and Adrien being the last four in the room.

“And she has done it again!” Alya chuckled to herself as she lightly hit Nino’s shoulder. “Adrien, will you go wake her up this time? I want to chat to Nino about something”

Adrien nodded before making his way up the stairs towards Marinette, leaving a snickling Alya and Nino behind.

Adrien extends his hand to brush against Marinettes shoulder to wake her but stops himself.

Her soft hair was caught in the slight drop of drool protruding from the corner of her mouth, her arms had snugly formed a pillow to cradle her head near the window causing the sun to soak into her skin. However dorkish this seemed, it was utterly adorable.

Adrien found his arm moving again to instead brush the strands of loose hair from her face, tucking it behind her petite ears. Without realising it, his head has moved dangerously close to her. A flush of red filled his face causing him to bury his head in his hands. He snuck another look at her from between his index and middle finger, willing himself to calm down as he took a seat in front of her, positioning himself to rest his head in his palm.

Had she always looked like this?

Adrien noticed the slight bags that decorated her eyes. She works so hard all the time. Making sure everyone was okay by putting others before herself, working at the bakery yet still making time for others. Who knows what else she does but she pushes herself too hard, she deserves to rest.

The Winter breeze snuck through the cracked window causing a chill to run down his spine. Absentmindedly, he removed his blue scarf that his father had given him and placed it on the table before taking off his jacket, placing it over her shoulders. A small smile appeared on the corner of her lips as the warmth immediately engulfed her. A chuckle escaped his lips as he moved to place the scarf around her also. 

Standing back to admire his work, he ran a finger down the edge of the scarf before he felt a slight bump at the end. Curious, he bought the bump closer to him, a slit of blue material covering it. He unfolded the small slit to see a name embroidered on the inside. 

*Marinette*

Water filled his vision as Adrien bit his lip. Of course, of course Marinette made it. When he first got it all his classmates made his present painfully obvious.

Memories upon memories started to flood his mind:

*Hey Adrien! Love the scarf!*

*Wow that scarf really suits you Adrien, where you get it?*

*Whoever made that must be really talented!*

*See… that’s the thing with my designs, I sign mine!*

“Marinette…”

His voice was barely a whisper as he pressed the end of the scarf to his face, resting his elbows on his knees. 

Why did she never tell him it was from her and not his Father?

He eyes shot open at his sudden realisation. 

What was it she had said once before?

I am glad the scarf makes you happy!

She didn’t care who he thought the scarf was from. As long as he was happy.

Snapping his head back he stared into the ceiling, practically boring holes into it, replaying every moment he has had with Marinette.

Her gentle yet determined gazes, her intoxicating smile, her confident attitude when required, her need to always ensure he was alright.

Glancing back at this crazy girl he grasped her hand in his, bringing her fingers to his lips, placing a soft kiss upon her knuckles.

“You’re extraordinary Marinette…”

Adrien rubbed his thumb against her knuckles before slowly moving closer, bringing his lips to her skin yet again. Only this time, on her forehead, with no one but the sun to bare witness. He let his lips rest there for a while before pulling back to gaze at her resting face once again as he entwined her fingers with his...

“Wow they are taking long dude” Nino glanced at Alya as they made their way towards their classroom to collect their oblivious friends.

“Good, hopefully they finally knocked some sense into each other” Alya rolled her eyes as she opened the classroom door before abruptly stopping.

“Yo what’s u-” Alya cut him off with an elbow into his stomach and her index finger on her lips. 

Adrien was resting in front of Marinette fast asleep, his fingers intertwined with hers tightly, his jacket and scarf still resting upon her sleep deprived body as the sun shone through the window casting it’s protection on them both.

It was picture perfect, Alya certainly thought so. She brought out her camera and snapped a quick picture, planning on sending it to their group chat when the time was right. Shaking her head to herself she dragged Nino out of the class room and gently closed the door behind them.

“Ahh, they really are idiots” Alya muttered as she grasped Nino’s hand, leaving the two oblivious superheroes to bask in their peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will have a trigger warning! Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a new one shot/Two shot series I will be starting up! It will be based around the 4 main ships of Adrienette/Marichat/Ladynoir/Ladrien. I am open to any requests as well! I may also sprinkle a few Alya x Nino one shots here and there.   
> But yeah! Feel free to send in some requests and I will see you in the next one shot/two shot! 
> 
> This is also my first time on AO3 so any support would be very much appreciated <3


End file.
